


That bloody chandelier

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The Hargreeves after the avoided apocalypse [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: The Hargreeves decide to redecorate (after Diego falls over that bloody chandelier again).It goes as well as expected.Based on the Prompt; family redecorate their house.





	That bloody chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! So, I decided to turn this into a series like I did with my Matt Murdock/Reader one. So, I basically just found a bunch of promts and was like, why not? 
> 
> Also, I made an Instagram account with the same name as this account, it’s got The Umbrella academy fanart on it (4 of the 7 of the young cast has liked/put on their stories one of my pieces and I actually fangirled  
>  so much!!) please go check it out cuz I’ve got like... 3 followers :,)
> 
> Please enjoy my trash,

“We should redecorate” Diego suddenly pipped up from where he had strolled into the living room. “Where’s this coming from?” Allison inquired, her beautifully sculptured brows furrowing. 

“He tripped over the chandelier again.” Klaus all but cackled as he entered behind his vigilante brother, even Ben, who was standing to his side, wore a small smile. “That bloody chandelier” Diego muttered, only loud enough for Klaus to hear, consequently making him burst out laughing yet again. 

Klaus had made him semi-permanently corporeal just after the apocalypse was narrowly avoided. He was practically alive again now, except for the 12 hours in which Klaus couldn’t quite manage. 

“Why don’t you just get Luther to move it?”Vanya suggested from where she sat next to Allison, previously scrolling through her phone. 

“Because... I don’t know. This whole house just reminds me of Him, it’s horrible. Can’t we just redecorate?” he complained, shrugging slightly. No one asked who he meant by ‘he’. They all knew the trouble that their father still caused them. 

“Ooh, I agree with Diego, seconded.” Klaus hummed, theatrically throwing both of his tattooed hands in the air. “I third.” Vanya peeped up, slightly raising her hand. “Forthed” Ben shrugged, why not, he thought. 

And so it was decided. It was time to redecorate. They planned to do their own rooms and hire a company to do the rest for them, after all, Dear old Dad left them his money, they could treat themselves. 

They all planned out what they were to do, Klaus’s (quite obviously) been the most ‘extravagant’ as he put it. 

So, in the end, they decided to do a tour for each other, purely because there was nobody else to show it to and they were really proud of how the house turned out. 

Luther’s room was first, it had constellation scattered across the roof, but other than that it was a boring shade of blue with a bed and other necessities. 

Alison’s room was as much as anyone expected, white paint for the walls which had photos plastered all over it. A luxurious queen bed and a rather large wardrobe that sat next to a polished white desk. 

Then it was Diego. It was a light shade of green, a few frame photos dotted along the walls, more than a few of him an Grace. He had a glass cabinet for his knives. It’s at right next to his bed, as though he was scared to let them out of his sight. 

Ben insisted on going next, claiming that his was something special. And, true to his word, it was. Bookshelves covered two of the walls, small press-able on and off lights were splayed next to his small bed. His colour scheme was a simple aqua and white, god knows where he got a matching aqua wardrobe, chest of draws and desk from, but hey, it made it work. 

Five was chose to go next, he was more of an office than a bedroom. The walls were just large whiteboards for his equations and a large desk, he had a thin wall built around his small bed. 

He decided he’d change it up when Vanya pointed out he could just use one of the old gyms for an office. Luther and Diego were the only ones that used them and unless they needed three each they were happy to give one up. 

Vanya offered for Klaus to go next, but he denied, claiming that they should leave ‘best till last.’ Her’s was equally as dull as Five’s, a few music sheets plastered to the plain white walls but other than that, it looked just like a pristine hotel room. Well, it wasn’t like she’d be staying there 24/7 she did have her own apartment, after all. 

“My turn! My turn! My turn!” Klaus had exclaimed excitedly as he led them back down the hall to his own little room. And, unsurprisingly, he was right about it being the best. 

Fairy lights were taped to the ceiling, like glittery stars. Four beanbags were thrown next to an orange sofa, (which matched horribly with the large lime green bed). The walls looked as though a child had just thrown a mix of paint onto the makeshift canvas, the colours messily running into each other. 

“I call it the ‘chillax room’. But y’all aren’t allowed in here unless you ask me. Dave and me need our privacy” he said with an obnoxiously large wink, directed at Ben who just shook his head. 

“Dave and I.” Five corrected with a bored look. “What? No, me and Dave, you’re not invited to our sleepovers.” Klaus scoffed. “No, I meant Dave and I, not Dave and me.” He explained with the shake of his head. “Now your just making stuff up,” Klaus exclaimed, a single questioning brow furrowed. 

Five sighed, he never could deal with his brother’s idiocy, but then again, he didn’t know where he would be without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> Comments and Kudos deeply appreciated. 
> 
> Love you all Xxxx


End file.
